Indolentia
by WishingForWings
Summary: An InuKag Romance. Indolentia means To free from pain. Can Kagome heal the wounds of Inuyasha's heart, or will he refuse to let her in. Set after the Shikon No Tama has been completed
1. Bickering

Chapter One: Bickering

Inuyasha let a growl rumble in his throat as a final protest as he watched Kagome head off to the hot spring. Why did he always give in to her? She smiled back at him waving happily._Because you can't stand to upset her baka! Shut up Dammit! _

He hated when he answered his own questions. Inuyasha scoffed, and stood up not even bothering to brush the gravel from the from of his haori ,and kicked a rock out of his path as he made his way towards the hot spring. Kagome had insisted that she didn't need an escort, but he wasn't leaving her alone it was almost dark. He hadn't even wanted her to go in the first place.

_Inuyasha I'll be fine, nothing is going to happen._

_Wench don't argue_

_Don't be such a baka_

_Don't be such a bi..._

_Don't say it I swear I'll..._

_BITCH!_

_OSUWARI !..._

...and that was that. He hadn't had a chance to say anything else, as Kagome took notice of her advantage and grabbed her bookbag and one of those pink fluffy things, and headed off toward the hot spring.

When he could hear her, he jumped into a nearby tree and listened to the splashy noises Kagome was making as she sloshed around in the hot spring. His nose cought the scent of her strawberry shampoo, mixed with an underlying scent that belonged to her alone. It was that particular scent that made Inuyasha shift uncomfortably in the tree. _Damn her! Why does she smell so good?_ He tried to think about something else, but his mind would not cooperate. Thoughts flashed through his head and he wished he could say "it" to himself. Damn he was starting to act like that stupid lecher monk. The thought of Miroku grabbing Sango's rump came to mind and he snorted. _Keh I'll never be that sick._

Kagome's splashes had stopped, and he could hear her footsteps approaching. He waited then jumped in front of her blocking the path.

_The next time you run off I'll leave you out here alone to fend for yourself wench_

_You probably would wouldn't you you ...you...baka_

_Stop calling me a baka_

_Stop acting like one_

_Bitch_

Inuyahsha braced himself for a good hard pull at his subjegation beads, but it never came. Kagome just stepped around him and continued toward the camp. _Now you have really pissed her off dumbass, it's a wonder she doesn't hate your guts. _Inuyasha grimiced as the salty smell of tears assaulted his nose.

Kagome blinked back tears, she knew she was being over sensitive, but she did't care. She was tired of fighting with him all the time. She wasn't a baby, she could take care of herself. _He just worries you know that's why he yells._ Still she was frustrated. They had been traveling for only half a day, and already Inuyasha had said too many mean things to count. Why did he have to be so stubborn anyway? _I'ts just one of his moods, he'll come out of it when you reach the village tomarrow._ Somehow Kagome doubted it, but she liked to think positively anyway. Maybe she could cheer him up. When she reached the campsite she emptied a bottle of water into the kettle. and put it right next to the fire, while she pulled ou a cup of beef Ramen from her bag. _He can't ever resist this._

By the time that Inuyasha got back to camp the kettle was hissing. He covered his ears as Kagome pulled it off the fire as quick as she could.

"Sorry"

"Keh, aint nothin wench, don't cry over it got it."

"Sorry about that too I guess I'm just tired."

"Feh"

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha leaned closer to her without moving his feet.

"That beef Ramen you got wench"

Kagome smiled "Could be"

Kagome held out the steaming cup to him and he took it from her a little too quickly, he winced as the boiling water hit his wrist. Inuyahsha didn't seem to notice, but Kagome did.

"Inuyasha you burned yourself"

He looked over at her from where he sat moth full of noodles"don't hurt none"

Kagome sighed and dug into her pack for the burn ointment. She walked over and with a silent stare demanded to see the injury. Inuyasha frowned, but gave her his wrist. She looked it over applied a pea sized amount of ointment and rubbed it gently into his wrist. When she finished she looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring straight at her... mouth. _There is no way_. She blushed pink as she stood to return to her sleeping bag.

"Good night Inuyahsa"

Inuyasha muttered a gruff "Keh" in reply, and Kagome hid her head in her blanket to cover up the tinge of pink that slowly darkened her cheeks.

_Now I really am being a baka. I can't even answer her cause I'm too busy thinking about kissing her. Dammit._ Inuyasha polished off his Ramen, and listened to the even breathing coming from Kagome. As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he jumped into a tree to avoid her tantalizing aroma. He wasn't far enough. _You dumbass...Kagome deserves someone who can give her everything not nothing. Your'e not good enough hanyou. _Inuyasha made a low growling noise, he had to admit it...his mind was right.


	2. A Bad Day

Chapter 2: A bad day

When Kagome woke up the next morning the sun was just starting to show itself over the trees. She sighed contently. It was so beautiful. Back home the colors were never so clear, all the smog and people tainted them. She didn't allow herself too much time to stare. Inuyasha always wanted to leave as soon as she was up, and this time she couldn't blame him. They were kinda in a hurry.

Miroku and Sango had sent for them. Apparently the infestation of Rat youkai that they had set out two days ago to stop had been more than they had bargained for, and Kilala had arrived yesterday afternoon at the village with a message for Inuyasha to come help out. Kagome had insisted that she was coming along, and now they were about half a days journey away from the rather large village that was thier destination. Kilala, had gone on ahead without them after Inuyasha had insisted that he could handle the trip without her aide. The huge fire cat had nuzzled Kagome's cheek before offering a small growl to Inuyasha and taking off into the sky.

"You up yet wench."

Kagome tried hard not to laugh as she glanced over at Inuyasha. He was wet from head to toe, and he had a twig stuck behind one of his ears. In his hand he held a stick with two very small fish attached. apparently he had had a little trouble catching breakfast. She slowly uncurled herself from her sleeping bag, and walked over to him, reaching up to pull the twig from his hair. He cought her wrist.

"What are you thinking wench"

Kagome huffed..."You have a stick in your hair."

Inuyasha didn't answer, but allowed her to pull the twig from it's gnarled perch atop his head. She took some hair with it. He growled, and she grimaced.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me wench, now cook these so we can go."

Kagome took the fish from him, and proceeded to cook them over the open fire. Inuyasha jumped into the same tree he had last night, and wrapped his arms around Tetseiga.

"Arn't you hungary" Kagome asked trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Keh"

Kagome sighed, and made her way to her pack, pulling out a bag of Potato chips. She opened it slowly, making sure to let the bag crinkle. Inuyasha's ears twitched, she knew it was only a matter of time. She took out one chip, and popped it daintily in her mouth. "Mmmm...yummy." That was enough to get him to hop down. Kagome held the bag out ot him, and he took it with a swift pull, then hopped right back into the tree. _Oh well at least he woln't starve. _Kagome thought as she took the fish from the fire and settled herself underneath Inuyasha's perch to eat. She wasn't very hungary, and one of the fish was plenty. She looked up into the eyes of a very grouchy looking hanyou.

"Do you want this" she asked holding the fish out to him. He finally took it after about five minutes of arguing, and almost swallowed it whole. Kagome laughed as she stuffed her sleeping bag back into her pack, and waited. Inuyasha hopped down and pulled her onto his back.

The trees never touched her as they almost flew above the ground on thier way to the village. _It's like flying, who else will ever be able to make me feel like I'm flying? _Kagome thought to herself as they quickly put distance behind them. _He doesn't even notice anymore, he's so used to it, I feel so free._ She smiled and cuddled closer to Inuyasha's back, and closed her eyes. Her stomach jumped like she was on a rollar coaster, only she wasn't afraid. _He would never let you fall Kagome._ Her breathing slowed and she inhaled the scent of the trees deeply, as a peaceful sleep washed over her.

Inuyasha grunted as they reached the outside of the village, and slowed to a walk. So far his day had been shit, and he was looking foreward to killing something to let out some frustration. Uneasy about leaving Kagome alone at their campsite, he had tried to hurry through catching breakfast, and had fallen head first into the stream, standing up only to be attacked by a tree. Then Kagome had stubbornly refused to eat both of the small fish that he had managed to catch. _Stupid wench doesn't she know she'll waste away too nothing? She's already too skinny. _

"Oi wench wer'e here." He said gruffly.

Kagome put her feet on the ground, yawned and stretched her hands to the sky, exposing a whisper of stomach as she slowly lowered her arms. _Too skinny my ass...perfect. _

_"_Inuyasha...where are Miroku and Sango"

The Hentai Monk and the Quick-To-Slap Demon Slayer were supposed to be meeting them when they got here. Inuyasha sniffed the air, pulled Kagome back on his back and lept after Miroku's stench. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha put her down a good hundred feet from where a very red faced monk was sitting cross legged.

"So you tried to touch her again didn't you you dumb pervert."

Miroku sighed. "It isn't my fault, it's this retched hand, I am cursed."

"Yeah cursed with being a lecher" Sango hissed angrily as she stepped from inside a nearby hut. She met eyes with Kagome, and they were both laughing now. Miroku was just sighing.

"Alas my dear Sango, it was meant as a compliment."

Sango looked like she was about to punch him, Kagome pulled her away.

"So, about this infestation" Kagome asked lightly.

Sango didn't even hear her, she was too busy mumbling something about chopping off Miroku's arm. Kagome sighed.


	3. A Very Deserved Osuwari

Chapter 3: A very deserved Osuwari

Inuyasha jumped quickly to the left and raised Tetseiga bringing it down with a sickening crunch on the Rat Youkai in front of him. Nasty as they were, the Rats were hardly a challenge, there was just allot of them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the others. Miroku whispered under his breath, then released a handful of ofudas turning four of the rats to dust. Sango, atop kilala, drew her katana and sliced through a smaller rat, and Kagome had her arrow ready to fire. He paused to look at her for a second longer than he should have and one of the rats jumped on his back. Kagome's arrow wizzed over his shoulder and implaed the beats through it's eye. The rat screeched and exlploded, covering Inuyasha with guts. He cursed loudly.

"Inuyasha I don't think that kind of language is acceptable in the presence of ladies" Miroku teased.

"What ladies" Inuyasha grumbled.

Sango threw her hand over her mouth in mock surprise just before launching her boomerang at the last of the rats. The youkai was cut in two.

"Well that was a waste" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes" Miroku agreed"A nice chance to improve on our skills without the worry of injury though don't you think Sango"

"I agree it was a nice workout."

Inuyahsa scoffed "You tryin to tell me I need to improve monk."

"Inuyasha you misinterpret my words, I only meant that without Naraku around we rarely get a chance anymore to battle."

"Keh, speak for yourself you lazy ass."

Sango and Kagome both rolled thier eyes at the obvious argument that was about to unfold.

"There is a hotspring not far Kagome, if you want to go."

"Sounds nice Sango, after that, I need to wash my hair." The girls giggled and walked off happily, as Miroku and Inuyasha argued.

"I merely meant..."

"Oi, monk where are they going"

Miroku glanced over towards the woods. "They must be on thier way to the spring, perhaps I should accompany them to see to thier safety."

"Don't think it pervert" Inuyasha yelled thumping Miroku over the head with   
the hilt of Tetseiga for good measure. "You even think about peaking and I'll shove my blade so far up your a..."

Miroku sighed "Yes I know."

Kagome sank thankfully into the hot water, letting it rise up to her shoulders as she leaned against a rock.

"I just get so frustrated", Sango explained. "I wish for once he would take my hand instead of groping me."

"Have you tried telling Miroku how you feel"

"No, I shouldn't have to, how could he not know"

"Maybe he does know he's just afraid to show he feels the same."

"I just don't know Kagome, he is so...so... irritating."

Kagome smiled at her friend. Sango and Miroku were in love, she knew it, and she knew that they knew it too, if only they would admit it.

"Enough about Miroku lets talk about something else. Have you any new thoughts on purifying the jewel"

Naraku had been defeated a month earlier and Kagome had yet to purify the jewel.

"Kaede says that I have to make a completely selfish and selfless wish in order for the jewel to be purified, and truthfully I'm not sure what to do. I'm kind of scared to try."

"You will figure it out Kagome have faith."

"We should probably head back now Sango, it's getting dark, and you know how Inuyasha gets."

Sango laughed and smiled"Don't we all."

Kagome stood up and reached for her pack. A slight noise from a nearby tree drew her attention and she screamed. Sango gasped, and sank back into the water as Kagome yelled "Osuwari", and Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.

"What are you doing here" Kagome screamed.

"Bitch I was just making sure you were okay" Inuyasha started to stand and Kagome screamed again.

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI"

Sango and Kagome lept up from the water and quickly dressed and headed back to the village, stepping over an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.

"The next time I'll leave you to get eaten bitch" Inuyasha screamed from the bottom of his hole. His ears told him that they were much too far away to hear him though.

When the subjegation wore off Inuyasha climbed out of the hole and shook himself off. _She is gonna kill you baka. You are turning into Miroku. _Shut Up he told himself out loud. _She could have been hurt. Yeah, but you got that close on purpose asswhole, you could have protected her from much farther away._ He knew he was right and kicked himself. Kagome was gonna be so pissed. It wasn't really his fault though. How many times had he told her not to run off, and she did anyway. What if something had happened? _Sango was with her. Yeah but it's not Sango's job to protect her it's mine. _

_  
_Inuyasha growled, and his mood got worse and worse as he approached the village. Not only was Kagome really mad at him, he had gotten a good eyeful of her, and his body was now reacting in a way that he felt was going to rip him apart. His head ached. _Stop it!_ He begged silently. _If Kagome knew what you were thinking about she would really hate you!_

Inuyasha arrived at the village just in time to see Kagom dissapear into a hut with Sango. He sighed and made his way to the hut he was to share with Miroku. It was gonna be another very long night.

A/N

This is my first Inuyasha fic ever, I hope I am doing alright! Review and tell me please!

The rating will change if I decide to write a lemon or two, which I plan on doing.


	4. Enter Kouga

Chapter 4: Enter Kouga

Inuyasha awoke when the very first rays of the morning sun cast a glow through the small hut . Miroku slept peacefully snoring away, and Inuyasha grunted. He had slept, though lightly and was in a hurry to get back to Kaed's. A rustling drew his attention outside, and his ears twitched. Kagome, was obviously awake also, and he could hear her humming happily as she poured water into the kettle. She seemed like she had forgotten the night before. She didn't smell mad or upset, but she did smell very very... nice. He muttered nonsense as he stood up and stretched his hands up over his head. Then he smelled it, the rank scent of wolf. A low growl grew from deep in his throat as he ripped through the entrance of the hut, just in time to see the trademark tornado of a fast approaching Kouga.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and tried to give him a reassuring smile. He didn't even notice his attention was focused on Kouga and Kagome winced. _Not again. _She turned to face Kouga and smiled as he held out a bunch of sweet smelling wildflowers to her.

"For you Kagome." Kouga smiled toothily. Kagome put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Dog shit, I see youv'e managed to keep an eye on my women. Lucky you I was hoping to have a reason to kick you're ass."

"Leave Kagome alone you mangy wolf. SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMEN" Inuyasha unsheathed tetseiga , gripped it with two hands, and held it precariously close to Kouga, snarling as he heard Kagome sigh.

"Inuyasha Osuwari."

Kouga laughed loudly, but stopped abruptly when he saw Kagome, who was pinning him with a very fierce stare.

"If you would stop antagonizing him Kouga, then you would have nothing to laugh at." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

"Well if he wasn't such a baka then I wouldn't irritate him." " I don't like this one bit Kagome." "My women shouldn't be stomping around everywhere with some stupid flea-bitten dog." "You belong with me you are mine, I love you." "Come with me."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was still lying face first in the grass and shook her head, then turned with a smile to face Kouga. "I belong here, I still haven't purified the jewel, and I... I..."

Kouga brushed his knuckles across Kagome's cheek and looked into her eyes"I will wait for you Kagome, I know that you must finish what you started, I believe in you."

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before she could stop him and then took off in a cloud of dust. Even without the jewel shards in his legs, he was unbelievably fast. Kagome stood still watching as his cloud dissapeared, allowing the blush in her cheeks to turn slightly less red, and then turned to talk to Inuyasha, he was gone.


	5. Miroku's Theory

Chapter 5: Miroku's Theory 

He paid no attention to his surroundings, he just walked aimlessly. His ears drooped, and his heart felt dead. He had known for a long time hadn't he? Known that she wouldn't stay. _She should go with the one who can give her the world. I can give her nothing. I would be cruel to make her stay, and I wouldn't want her to see me like that. I have to let her go...it just ...hurts._

_"_Inuyasha"

Her voice didn't reach him like it should have. _Is this how she felt when Kikyou wanted to take me to hell? You could go with her now you know... Kagome doesn't need you anymore your promise has been fufilled, Naraku is dead, and Kagome will be safe. Kouga can take care of her, he can give her the things that you can't. _NO! I won't give up.

"Inuyasha where are you"

This time he heard her. She hadn't gone with Kouga, she was there, she was looking for him. She had kept her promise to him. She would stay by his side. A rare smile escaped his lips as a single tear fell down one cheek. _Kagome._

Kagome hurried thorugh the trees calling out to him every few feet. _Why did he just dissapear? Usually he gets right up after I sit him, and goes back to snarling at Kouga. What made him run off?_

_"_Inuyasha where are you"

Kagome's voice was getting hoarse, and she was getting more and more frustrated. _Why doesn't he answer me? He must be really mad ... good thing he didn't see Kouga kiss me, without his jewel shards I don't think Kouga could take him. _Just as she was about to give up and head back to Miroku and Sango there was a rustling in a nearby overgrowth of brush. Kagome instinctively reached behind her back to retrieve an arrrow, but shuddered. She had left her bow and arrows back at camp. _Inuyasha where are you?_

Miroku sighed and stretched, happily arching his back. Sango hid a smile, and went about extinguishing the morning cooking fire. Kilala was curled up napping on a particularly soft patch of moss, collecting energy for the trip back to Kaed's villiage. They were all waiting as patiently as possible for Inuyasha and Kagome to get back from wherever it was they were, but it was nearly noon now, and Miroku especially was getting anxious to get back.

"Sango do you think that maybe we should go look for them"

Sango shook her head "Calm down Miroku it's all right, they probably just needed some time together to talk about things. Kagome has been worried about purifying the jewel and Inuyasha has been acting differantly also. Maybe they are finally going to talk about the well."

Miroku had a theory that Kagome wanted to wish for the well to remain open, and that Inuyasha wanted her to also. He also believed however that this wish would never actually be voiced, because Kagome didn't beleive that Inuyasha wanted her to stay, and Inuyasha was too stubborn to tell her not to leave. In fact it had become Miroku and Shippou's favorite thing to tease Inuyasha about.

"_I don't know Miroku, Kagome should be purifying the well anytime now. Do you think the well will dissapear once she does."_

_"I don't know Shippou, I suppose it will close the portal between the two times. What do you think Inuyasha."_

_"Keh stupid monk, why don't you go find some ass to grab."_

_"Now Now Inuyasha..."_

_"Inuyasha why haven't you told Kagome not to go yet"_

_"Shippou...(_thump)"

_"Inuyasha there is no need to thump Shippou his question was quite justified."_

_"LISTEN MONK... YOU..."_

_"Inuyasha Kagome said not to pick on me anymore and ..."_

_" Look you little runt, you are five seconds from becoming my new claw sharpener"_

_"Inuyasha why must you always resort to violence..."_

_"Keh"_

That particular conversation had occured the night before Miroku and Sango left to twart the rat infestation, the girls had gone to bed. The whole thing had gone on just like that for five minutes until Inuyasha had tried to Iron Reaver Miroku, and Shippou had quite a few large bumps on his head from being thumped repeatedly. Miroku grinned. It had all been worth it. Inuyasha had to be thinking about telling Kagome how he felt about her now that he and Shippou had given him so much questioning over the subject. Whether Inuyasha appreciated it or not, he needed it, and Miroku was thrilled to have the chance to help him out. _Plus you love annoying him._ Miroku laughed out loud, and Sango stared accusingly.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

Kagome had turned and was now running as fast as she could in what she hoped was the general direction of the villiage. Trying as hard as she could to answer Inuyasha's screams, without tripping over the various vines that threatened to let her fall and become a meal for the fierce bear youkai that was heavily persuing her. _I can't run much longer, I'm running out of energy, Inuyasha where are you ? _Just then a sliver of red cought her eye, and she knew that everything would be okay. Inuyasha jumped in between her and the bear, snarling in a very dangerous way. The bear did not heed the warning, and advanced on Inuyasha quickly closing the gap between them. With a swift and practiced stroke, Inuyasha brought Tetseiga down and sliced clean through the youkai from the top of it's head to it's stomach. A horrible screech filled Kagome's ears as the beast's flesh melted away into a pile of ash.

Inuyasha sheithed tetseiga and turned to Kagome. She expected him to yell at her over her carelessness, but instead he pulled her close, and and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha just held her, her scent wrapped around him and comforted him in a way that only Kagome could offer. He could have lost her... again. He shouldn't have run off, and she would have been safe. Kagome pulled back and looked into his eyes, her's were filled with tears.

"Inuyasha I am so sorry, I was worried...and I ... why did you run off"

A/N

There are a bunch of people reading, but no one is responding...Leave me reviews, even if they are flames...I don't care let me know what you think.

"It's alright Kagome, I'm...I'm sorry too, lets just head back, if wer'e gone much longer the monk will never let it be."

Kagome smiled at him and drug the back of her hand over her eyes. He winced. She had been about to cry.

"Yeah your'e right lets go, Shippou is probably missing us."

She walked ahead of him for a minute before he could bring himself to move. She had been afraid, and he blamed himself.


	6. Home Again

Chapter 6: Home Again

They traveled quietly the sun setting behind thier backs. Kagome and Sango were ahead of Miroku and Inuyasha, chatting and giggling, totally unaware of the serious conversation going on between the monk and the hanyou behind them.

"Keh"

"I am serious Inuyasha, you must discuss this with her before it becomes any worse."

"I ain't talkin to her about nothin, she'll choose, and I'll deal with it."

"Do you still deny that you have feelings for her"

"She ain't nothin more than she's always been, if that's what you mean, and she definately ain't nothin but a friend."

"Inuyasha let me give you some advice, I speak from experiance when I say that to lose something that one treasures is not an easy thing to overcome."

"What are you saying Miroku, you better get one thing straight I..I mean... she's not..."

"You are hard headed as always Inuyasha, think about it, if you really don't want her to stay, then say nothing, she will leave."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a hardened expression, one used to imply that the conversation was over. Miroku took a deep breath and exhaled loudly rolling his eyes.

"Suit yourself"

"Feh"

Kagome was exausted. When they reached Kaed's it was very late. The girls had wanted to stop and rest for the night, but Inuyasha would have none of it. His mood seemed to have gotten very black, and no one had wanted to argue with him. In fact after agreeing to keep going, no one had spoken much. All in all the trip was very unpleasant, and Kagome was looking forward to hopping into the well, and taking a nice relaxing bath. Inuyasha however would have nothing of it. Sango and Miroku had grown tired of the non-stop bickering and had gone into the hut with Shippou and Kilala.

"You can't go back yet wench, you haven't been here but a couple days."

"Inuyasha I need to go home, I have finals coming up, and Souta's birthday is in two days. I'll be back right after I promise."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Inuyasha Osuwari."

Kagome grabbed her big yellow bag and ran off toward the well. Inuyasha growled as he sat up and shook the dirt from his long silver hair. _Dammit! _He followed behind her, and cought up just as she had made it to the well.

"What do you think you are doing Bitch, You just can't say "it" and then run off. Did you think you could beat me here"

"No Inuyasha I thought that you would be a good boy and LET ME GO HOME"

"Why do you have to go, why don't you wanna stay here?'"

"What do you mean? I am here all the time Inuyasha, I have a life you know, It's my little brother's birthday. I'ts not like I'm never coming back."

Inuyasha winced. _Is that why he is being so mean, does he think that I'm not going to come back?_

"I will be back Inuyasha, I made you a promise remember."

"Is that the only reason you keep coming back? If you are so happy at HOME then stay there, see if I care. Just leave the Shikon no Tama and go, no one is stopping you."

Kagome tried not to cry as she looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "If you don't want me to come back, then just say so, and I woln't."

"Kouga would miss you." Inuyasha said harshly.

Kagome's tears came hot and heavy now, Inuyasha stepped forward and his features softened, as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Kagome I'm sorry."

Kagome looked up at him and put on the brightest smile that she could muster.

"Inuyasha I'll be back when you want me to be."

With that said, she hopped into the well.

A/N

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing my story! It makes me so happy to hear that people are enjoying my writing. Inuyasha answers Kagome's Question in the next chapter.


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7:

He had spent the last few days awake and miserable in the God Tree. The whole forest was empty, as if the trees knew that Kagome was gone. Miroku and Shippou had tried to tease him into giving in and going to get her, but they had finally given up, and Sango was so mad at him that she had been seemingly oblivious to his presence for the last couple of days. He had wanted to go after her and bring her back right after she had jumped into that damned well. _Why had she been smiling? _They had been in the middle of a fight, and she had just given up and smiled. Truthfully he was afraid to try to bring her back, afraid that she would tell him to forget it, that she never wanted to see him again. _She has to come back, no one else can purify the jewel. So just go get her dammit. _He jumped down from his perch on the Goshinboku and a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper escaped his throat. He peered intently over the edge of the well.

"Now" Miroku screamed as Shippou, Sango, and a handful of villiagers ran toward Inuyasha, who covered his face with his arms. A split second later he was tumbling down the bone eaters well. When he landed with a loud thump at the bottom he cursed loudly. "Fuck" He could hear children's laughter and he could smell Kagome's flowery scent as he climbed out of the well. When he reached the doors of the well house he flattened his ears against the shrill laughter of the many kids running around inside the shrine. _That monk is gonna pay for this._

"I hope Inuyasha isn't too angry with us."

"I wouldn't worry too much Sango, I'm sure that by the time he returns he will be so relieved at Kagome's return that he will go easy on us."

Shippou peered out from behind Kilala"Just remember Miroku you promised not to let him thump me."

Sango sighed.

Kagome tried not to think about him as she hurried about the house helping her mother to distribute punch and snacks to Souta's party guests. She had expected Inuyasha to jump right in after her and try to haul her back, but he hadn't. _Maybe he just doesn't want you to come back._ She sighed and pushed that thought to the back of her head. _He is just so stubborn._

"Kagome..."

"Coming mama"

Kagome forgot all her troubles for the moment and went to help her mother with whatever it was that she needed. She was actually having a nice time despite thinking about a certain Hanyou. Souta's friends were all very nice, and it was adorable to see them all dancing together. She never realised how much she really missed her little brother when she was away in the Fuedal era. In the last three years he had grown into one of the cutest boys in the middle school. All the little girls had crushes on him. it was so cute.

Kagome rounded the corner to the kitchen and her smile faltered. There was Inuyasha, arms crossed angrily over the front of hix haori.

"You ready to come back yet wench."

Kagome almost threw a bowl of cheese curls at him.

"No as you can see Souta's Party is still going on."

It was then that Souta joined them in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha! I knew you would come Kagome said that you wouldn't, but I knew you would! Come hang out with us."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as he was pulled into the hall by Souta.

"Don't forget your hat, she called after him."

Inuyasha grunted, but allowed Souta to toss him a blue baseball cap.

After the last party guest had left, Kagome retreated to her bedroom. It had been fun, but exausting, and all she wanted to do was sleep. Inuyasha had other plans. He followed her upstairs and plopped himself in a corner of her bedroom. Obviously something was bothering him. Kagome tried not to notice, as she picked up her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom to change. When she came back he was sitting on her bed looking down at the ground. Kagome tok a deep breath and went to sit next to him.

"Are you still mad at me."

"No Inuyasha I'm not mad. I just wish that you would talk to me more."

"Keh"

Everything was silent for a while. Kagome nervously shifted.

"Inuyasha, the other day...with Kouga...why did you run off? You never answered me when I asked before."

_Because I was scared. I thought that you wanted to go with him, that you would be better off with him. _

"I didn't run off, it's not like you were gonna let me kill him, so why stick around."

Kagome sighed for the billionth time. Asking him to answer truthfully was like pulling teeth. She pulled back the covers, and climbed into bed, Inuyasha hopped onto her window sill and stared out at the God Tree.

"Kagome..."

"MMMmm"

"Did you want to go with him? Do you want to go with Kouga"

"If I wanted to go with Kouga I would have gone with him a long time ago. I want to stay with you Inuyasha." _I want to be with you always._

"Kagome..."

"Yes..."

"I ran cause I want you to stay too. Promise you woln't go with Kouga."

Kagome smiled brightly"I promise I will never go with Kouga." _So he had been afraid she wanted to go with Kouga huh. Imagine that._ "Inuyasha, why don't you come and at least sit on the bed? You'll be more comfy."

Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson"Keh I'm fine where I am, just go to sleep Kagome."

When her breathing was even and regular, he crawled over to the side of her bed, and gently brushed the hair from her face with his claws. She had promised to stay with him. Again. _Kagome._

_A/N_

_Thank you to all the people who are reviewing my story. You guys are the greatest! I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay in the update, my phone line was out. I usually update once a day so keep reading._

_Amelia aka: Wishing4Wings_


	8. Drunken Truth

Chapter 8:

Kagome laughed and scooped up Shippou. The little kitsune had been waiting patiently by the well for thier return, as he always did. Big green eyes shining as they climbed out of the well.

"Kagome are you and Inuyasha still mad at each other?"

"No Shippou it's alright now."

"SHIPPOU!"

Inuyasha reached out to bop the kitsune, but Kagome was too fast, and turned to keep Shippou out of the way.

"Mind your buisness you little runt."

Shippou stuck out his tounge at Inuyasha and made an obnoxious noise with his mouth. Kagome giggled, and started to walk towards Kaed's before Shippou and Inuyasha really got into it.

Kagome hummed as she rummaged through he rpack for the treats she had brought everyone.

"Let's see... ah ha... Sango this is for you."

Sango ohhed and ahhed over the lavender smelling body wash and loofa.

"Shippou this lollipop is for you, if you press this button here it spins around."

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippou squeaked happily as he ran off to play with the villiage kids.

"For you Miroku, my grandpa sent a bottle of his best rice wine."

"Thank you Kagome, I am very appreciative."

"I'll have to tell gramps you liked it, he said that you would."

"Inuyasha, this is for you." Kagome said as she handed him a Super size bag of Potato Chips.

"Thanks Wench."

"You're welcome dog boy."

Inuyasha grunted. They had left right after Kagome's noisy thingy had woken them up. He thought that once he was out of her time he would feel better, but he didn't. His stomach was acting funny. It felt like butterflies were flying around continuously. He had punched himself in the gut a few times to try and make the feeling stop, but it had keep right on plauging him, and he was beginning to get pretty pissed off. The girls had wondered off a few minutes ago mentioning something about trying out Sango's new body wash in the hot spring, and Shippou had returned right after they had left and fallen asleep in the back of the hut. Miroku had tried to make small talk for a while, but had apparently given up after the last growl that Inuyasha had shot him. Now everything was silent. The problem was, that the silence made him think about the butterflies, and the butterflies made him feel... differant than he should be feeling. _Kagome...I think I..._

"Inuyahsa join me for a drink."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and scowled harder.

"I'll pass."

"I think it would do you good Inuyasha, it would help to clear your head."

"Keh whatever Monk."

Miroku laughed as he opened the bottle and poured a liberal amount for Inuyasha and himself. Miroku raised his glass to Inuyasha and made a toast .

"To the successful purification of the Shikon no Tama."

"Keh"

They both downed thier glasses in one sip, and Miroku filled them up again. This time (with a fuzzy head) Inuyasha made a toast.

"To you Miroku."

They both downed thier glasses again, and again Miroku filled them up.

"Inuyasha your'e my best friend really you are."

"You're not so bad yourself Miroku."

Inuyasha finished his wine and handed the glass to Miroku who filled it to the top.

"Here you are my friend."

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and didn't notice as he sloshed rice wine all over them both.

"You know Miroku, I don't want her to leave."

"I know man, I know, maybe we should tell her."

"Yeah Miroku we should tell her."

"No you should tell her."

"That's what I said Monk."

"Wait wait... tell her what?"

"You know Miroku... TELL HER"

"Oh right."

They both looked at each other and started to laugh, clutching thier stomachs. Until Miroku suddenly stopped.

"You know yasha my man it's getting dark."

"Your'e right."

"They should be back"

Inuyasha suddenly looked serious, he stood groggily to his feet and tried to unsheathe tetseiga. The sword suddenly became very heavy, and he dropped it falling over top of the hilt as the sword hit the floor. Miroku pointed to the door and laughed. Sango and Kagome stood there with thier hands on thier hips shaking thier heads.

"Well I see you BOTH enjoyed Gramp's present."

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha tried to stand, but his stomach lurched and he fell to his hands and knees, promptly puking up his dinner. Miroku stopped laughing and clutched his stomach.

"Sango...I don't feel so..."

He then followed Inuyasha to the floor and threw up.

"Kagome you get Inuyasha and I'll get Miroku.

"Right Sango."

Shippou sat up groggily from the back of the hut.

"Why does it smell like vomit...oh...ewww."

The kitsune pulled his shirt over his nose and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Kagome and Sango had pulled the boys out of the hut, and cleaned up the floor. Now Kagome was stryggling to help Inuyasha clean himself up. Unlike Miroku, who had accepted Sango's help, Inuyasha was not very cooperative.

"I don't need no help wench."

"Inuyasha you are covered with puke, just let me help you get cleaned up."

"Keh."

Kagome reached for the ties of his haori, but he stopped her, clutching her hands, he reached for her face.

"Kagome I'm sorry."

"It's alright just help me out here okay."

"Okay."

Finally Kagome had him cleaned up, and they made thier way back to the hut. When they got inside Kagome helped Inuyasha to his bedroll, but when she tried to leave, he pulled her down next to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shh.. Kagome... Don't leave me."

"I told you that I wouldn't."

"No never leave, wish for the well to stay open, promise you will. I can't... you can't leave me Kagome... I need you."

Kagome blinked back the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat.

"How do you know you'll feel the same way tomarrow."

"I've known for a long time, just promise you will wish for the well to remain open."

"I promise."

Kagome's heart picked up pace. Inuyasha pulled her closer.

"Go to sleep Kagome."

"But Miroku...

"I'll wake you up before everyone else gets up."

Kagome snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. falling into a peaceful and wonderfully fufilling sleep.

A/N

Sorry about the late update. I had a family emergency. I will be updating as often as I can.

Thank you to all my reviewers... you guys make it all worth while.


	9. Painful Memories and Wise Words

Chapter 9: Painful Memories and Wise Words

Kagome awoke, as promised, on her own bedroll. Inuyasha was no where in sight, but the rest of the gang was sleeping peacefully. Miroku had thrown his blanket aside, and had begun forming a large puddle of drool next to his head. His face was still red from the night before. Shippou slept curled next to Kilala who must have crept next to him during the night. Sango was beside them both, her hand resting on kilala's back. They looked like nothing could hurt them when they slept like that, like they didn't know pain. Kagome knew better.

She closed her eyes against the harsh memories that flooded her mind. She didn't want to remember, but still the pain came, fresh and new. Inuyasha screaming hostile words at Naraku, the cold laugh that the monster emitted still wrung in her ears. The ripping of flesh as tetseiga tore through him. The ground that had been torn to shreads by the repeated uses of Inuyasha's wind scar. Kouga's battle howl as he charged in to help katana raised, and fists flying. The tears Miroku openly shed as the hell hole in his hand slowly closed before thier eyes. Kohaku's piercing shriek as Naraku removed his shard to increase his own power. Kohaku smiling in Sango's arms, telling her he loved her. The realization that it was all over. They had come out of it alive. Kagome had thought that with Naraku gone, life would return to normal, and it had for the most part, but some things would never be right.

Sometimes Sango would stare into the darkness, or off into the forest, absently stroking Kilala. The look on her face was always one of sadness, but if you watched closely, you would see that something else was present there too. A feeling of peace and freedom would cross over her features briefly before it was again replaced with one of sorrow. She was remembering, Kagome knew, remembering her family, and her villiage, wishing that things had been differant, that she had been able to stop Kohaku sooner, that she had realised Naraku's plot, that she had been able to save her villiage. Kilala seemed to understand and even share these times with Sango. The two of them were in a differant world then, a world that existed in the happy past.

Miroku sometimes would dissapear for days at a time, telling no one where he was going. The first time it happened, everyone suspected that he had merely gone off gallavanting in a neighboring villiage, but the look on his face upon his return had said otherwise. His pained expression had stalled even Sango from remarking on his absence. Where he really went, Kagome had no clue, but she suspected that Miroku might miss the wind tunnel. Sometimes she would catch him mindlessly fingering the prayer beads on his hand, he had yet to remove them. Kagome had begun to wonder if he ever would.

Inuyasha had always been the most withdrawn of all of them, yet he too seemed reluctant sometimes. He had begun spending more time than usual in the God Tree, and his moods were even more unpredictable than they normally were. Sometimes he was so aggitated that he just ignored everyone. Miroku had a theory that Inuyasha just missed the excitement and chase of the battles they used to have, but Kagome thought there was more to it than that. She had tried to ask him once, but he had just ignored her. She thought perhaps that he was missing Kikyou, but if he was he said nothing. None of them had seen Kikyou since the final battle. She had appeared briefly, and as if she was a ghost had dissapeared just as quickly as she had come. She had said nothing, but the look on her face was almost happy, relieved. Kagome thought that maybe her soul had been set free, but she had been too afraid to ask. She didn't want to upset anyone.

Shippou for the most part was his usual self, but when he played with the villiage children Kagome could see how the ongoing battles had changed him. He should have been able to play and be happy all day with the other children, but he was always on guard. His ears were always twitching, and he was always glancing around, almost the same way Inuyasha did when he was checking his surroundings. A child like Shippou should have never seen the things that they had all been cursed to see.

As for Kagome. She knew that she had changed. She was braver and stronger than she ever thought that she would be, but for those thing she had paid a price. She would periodically have moments like the one she was in now. Moments where Naraku was still alive in her mind, eating away at her defenses, pleading with her silently to remember the pain that he had caused, and to keep it alive. Thoughts of the jewel were always at the back of her mind. She could have purified it by now, she knew it, but then this would all be over. She would lose Sango and Miroku, Shippou and Kilala, she would never see Inuyasha again. It was something that she could not face.

Slowly her mind unclouded and cleared. Inuyasha had given her a choice last night. Maybe she didn't have to lose any of them. Could the well be wished open forever? The thought filled her with hope and she once again forgot the painful memories she had been remembering just moments before. They would come again soon enough, but for now she wanted to feel nothing but happiness. She would try to do it tonight, after she talked with Kaede, she would wish for the well to remain open for the ones he loved.

Inuyasha saw Kagome exit the hut that they had all slept in the night before, and walk quickly to Kaed's. He knew why she was going to see the old women. She was going to ask for the old miko's advice, she was going to tell Kaed the wish she had decided on. He balled his fists and pushed his claws into his hands. The pain made the waiting more bearable. Would it work? _It has to work._

"Lady Kaed are you still resting?"

"Aye, but I am awake now, tell me what it is you have come to tell Kagome."

"I have decided on the wish that I want to make on the jewel."

"Aye, and why do you come to me?"

"I wanted to tell you what it was first, I wanted you to..."

"Ahh, you wanted me to tell you what to do. I can not. You know what your heart wants, if you are true to your heart, then your wish will be granted. For ye do not have an evil bone in thee."

"Kaed, I am going to wish that the well remain open...for those that I love."

"Ahh... I figured as much. Be careful with that child. It is okay for you to want the same too, but be sure to tell Midoriko, she will know just the same. It is better to wish for something in full truth, do ye not think so?

"Yes I see what you are saying... I must make the wish for myself too, because truthfully it is the only thing that I want."

"Aye, you are wise beyond your years Kagome."

"Kaed?"

"Yes..."

"If something happens...just...I want to say thank you."

"Tis nothing... now go, make your wish, and fear not Kagome... your wish will be granted...Just have faith."

Kagome reached for Kaed and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before she turned to leave. The warm sunlight calmed her fears as she made her way to the well. _I have faith, and I know Midoriko will grant me my wish. I just know it._

A/N

I thought that I needed to give some info on the battle with Naraku. There are no specifices, but there probably will be later on. I just didn't want everyone thinking that he had no lasting effect on everyone. Ya know:)

Thank you again to all my reviewers! Sometime I will mention you all by name... but not now I'm tired. Thank you all though! You guys make me wanna write!


	10. Wishing Well

Chapter 10: The Wishing Well

The clearing that housed the bone eaters well seemed brighter than normal. It was almost like it was glowing. Like the sun knew what she was about to do, and was encouraging her in the only way it knew how, by wrapping her in a blanket of sunlight. Kagome smiled as brightly as she could, trying to thank the sun. The well looked less depressing than it usually did too. How many times had she hopped in and out of this well the last few years? Too many to count. The well had come to mean something to her. It had become the place she associated with her dreams. The ones that were beautiful, and the ones that were dark. She thought of all the times the well had played it's part in her life. She remembered sitting on the edge the day she promised to stay with Inuyasha, even though Kikyou was in his heart. The memory made her smile, because Inuyasha had let her take his hand as they walked away towards the villiage, and because she had finally realised that she loved him.

Kagome ran her hand over the ruff rim and sighed. She was ready to make her wish. To ask Midoriko to use the power of the jewel for something that would bring happiness. Kagome unhooked the clasp of the chord that held the Shikon No Tama and let the jewel fall into her hands. She then cupped then together, holding the jewel in between, warming it, asking wordlessly for Midoriko's strength. She hesitated for a moment, searching for the right words. Then like magic they came to her, like liquid gold they escaped her lips.

"Midoriko, my lady, my friend, I am ready to make my wish. I have searched my heart and my mind over many times, and still I come back to this. It is the only thing that I truely desire. Please let the well remain open, for the ones that I love... and for me."

When she finished speaking, a dark pink light erupted from deep within her. The energy seemed to flow into the jewel, and then out into the space around her. The feeling was intense, but not at all unpleasant, in fact, it seemed almost like a huge hug. A voice whispered to her, though she couldn't tell where it came from, she knew who it was.

"Kagome, I thank you. You have freed me, and with your pure heart defeated the enimies I have fought so long to overcome. Now that my battle is over I may rest with peace. You will find your wish has been granted, but with it many people's futures have been changed. The well is now open... to all those that you cherish. I have always known that it would be so. I will go now my child, but know that I am never truely gone. I will watch over you, like you have watched over me."

"Midoriko.."

Kagome felt a swift wind rush through the clearing, and it took with it the warm aura that embraced her so tightly just moments before. Tears that she hadn't known were there fell to the ground, dissapearing into the soft tufts of grass that surrounded the well. The peace that enveloped the clearing had not dissapeared. It was still as sunny as ever, if not more so than before. Finally after what seemed an eternity Kagome looked down at the jewel in her hands. It shone a brighter pink than it ever had, but just for a moment. As soon as Kagome blinked the color had died, and was now a blinding white. Kagome watched in shock and was almost frightened, as the jewel crumbled and turned to dust in her fingers. Kagome didn't know why she did what she did next, but she closed her hands around what powder was left in them, and leaned over the edge of the well. Closing her eyes she opened her hands and let the remains of the jewel fall into the endlessness of the well. They belonged there. So many had wished on the corrupt jewel, and had perished along with the demons inside it. Maybe now they could make thier wishes here. They could ask Midoriko to grant them. For some reason Kagome knew, that if the wishes came from someone whose heart was good and true, that Midoriko would help in any way that she could. The well seemed less earie, somewhat surreal, and inviting. _I've made a wishing well._ That's exactly what it was, a real life wishing well. Something to treasure, not fear. The bone-eater's well was no more.

Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hands to dry her tears. She wouldn't have to say goodbye to any of them. She could see Shippou grow up, see the great man...er...youkai he was sure to become. She would be there through more of Miroku's groping and a lot more of Sango's slapping, and the most unbelievable thing of all, the thing that she was the most grateful for, she would be able to look into the liquid gold eyes of Inuyasha not once more, but a million more times. She was so grateful, and for the first time in a long time, the tears that she shed were ones of pure happiness.

Inuyasha had watched from behind the same bushes Miroku and Sango often spied on them form. He had heard Kagome's wish, and it had brought an end to the butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach. She wanted to stay with him. She really did. There was no denying it. _I love her. _And he did. When it had started he didn't know, but his heart had come to trust Kagome completely. He had come to rely on her smiles, and kind words. She accepted him for what he was, and asked nothing more of him than what he gave freely to her. He should have told her so many times.

He had been close, once, right after the final battle with Naraku. He hadn't expected it, but with the exception of Kohaku everyone had lived. They had all had thier fair share of injuries, sure, but they were all alive. Inuyasha grimiced at the memories.

Miroku had been crying, staring at his hand, while praying loudly for Kohaku's spirit to return to it's rightful place. Sango had been badly wounded on her side by a particularly nasty tentacle, and the wound had not stopped bleeding, but she didn't notice. She just held Kohaku's broken body and cried and cried. It had been scary seeing Sango like that. Sango didn't cry.

Kagome had looked at him with a worried glance, then hurried to examine the hole in his stomach, along with the huge slices in his arms and legs. She had made him lay down while she checked Kouga, and tore her favorite blanket into strips for bandages. Kouga... that dumb wolf, he had it worse than any of them. His head was bleeding profusely, his face was covered in cuts and bruises, and his leg where Naraku had tried to steal a shard during battle, was cut to the bone, and would not stop bleeding. His other leg laid in a nasty angle, sorta beneath and to the side of his body. He remembered Kagome crying when she saw how Kouga winced when she set the bones in his leg. The wolf had then went unconcious, and Kagome had pushed the blood-matted hair from his forhead, and placed a kiss on his temple. _I wonder if she even knows that I saw her do that?_

At first he had been angry with her, but when she came to dress his wounds the anger dissapeared. He had been proud. Proud of Kagome, and how much love she freely gave to all those who needed it. He had wanted to tell her then, but the wrong words escaped his lips.

_Oi bitch watch it that stings, and try not to get any wolf blood on me._

_Inuyasha I'm so glad...so so glad._

It was like she hadn't even heard him. For once he welcomed her "all-over-answers".

Soft footsteps shook his head clear of the memories he had been lost in, and then Kagome was there. Her eyes still shining with tears. He reacted on pure instict, pulling her into his arms, tightly holding her, stroking her raven black hair.

"It worked Inuyasha...she came... she spoke to me...she said she would always watch over me."

"Stop crying Kagome... I... Just stop. I hate it. You should be happy."

"These are happy tears dog-boy."

"Well then get un-happy."

Kagome pulled away a little and wiped her eyes. Smiling she reached up and tried to rub the base of Inuyasha's right ear. He ducked away from her hand.

"Will you stop?"

"I promise I'll stop."

Inuyasha made a noise that was a half grunt half sigh, and pushed his head under Kagome's waiting palm. He decided to growl instead of smile, and back away after about thirty seconds.

"Okay lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think Wench? To the villiage. Everyone is gonna want to know what happened."

"Oh yeah... right.. okay lets go!"

Kagome's bright speech didn't fool him.

"Your'e exausted arn't you?"

"Kagome looked down at her toes, I'll be alright."

"Just get on."

Inuyahsa hid his amusement as Kagome found her usual comfortable position on his back. When she was settled he took off in a sprint toward the villiage.

_A/N_

_These last two chapters were so easy to write. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I know that I am enjoying writing it! Thank you to all my reviewers! Keep em coming! I love hearing from you all!_


	11. Inuyasha Sleeps

Chapter 11: Inuyasha Sleeps

Inuyasha made the trip back to Kaed's hut in a matter of minutes, but it wasn't quick enough. Kagome slept peacefully on his back, and he had no intention of waking her. He entered the hut they had shared with the gang last night and lay Kagome down on her bedroll. Miroku was still sleeping, the puddle of drool beside his head was growing to resemble more of a small lake. Kagome stirred.

"Inu..yasha?"

"I'm right here Kagome go back to sleep, your'e tired."

"Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, just go to sleep."

"Promise."

"Keh! Sleep wench."

Kagome grabbed his hand and he let her pull him down beside her bedroll. She then slid towards him, and nuzzled her head in his lap. Inuyasha felt a tug at his abdomen.

"Kagome..?"

She was already asleep. He shifted slightly to relieve some of his discomfort, careful not to disturb her. Then he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. For the first time that he could remember he felt like he could sleep safely.

Sango and Shippou had been out helping to gather herbs with Kaede. Sango had thought to wake Miroku and drag him along, but the poor guy had been sleeping so peacefully, she hadn't wanted to wake him. He looked almost harmless as he slept, no one would know how perverted he was by looking at him. As they approached the hut, Shippou looked at Sango thoughtfully and then smiled knowingly at her.

"Inuyahsha's back!"

Sango's thoughts lifted from Miroku and she laughed as Shippou hurried into the hut to greet his friends. Followed closely by Kilala, Sango ran after him. When she reached the door of the hut she covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Kagome lay there sleeping her head resting in the lap of the happiest looking Hanyou that Sango had ever seen. Inuyasha's eyes were closed and his ears were flat against his head, they didn't even twitch to acknowlege her presence. Sango's shock turned to a warm fuzzy feeling. Inuyasha was asleep, really asleep.

"Come on Shippou, " Sango whispered, "lets go for a walk. I'll bet Kilala would let you practice foxfire with her."

Shippou's face immediately became ultra bright, "Alright!"

Miroku had dissapeared by the time that Inuyasha opened his eyes. _Why didn't I hear him leave?_ The realization hit him like a dance of blades. _I was sleeping so deeply I didn't hear him leave. The obnoxious monk? What's wrong with me?_ Kagome had shifted to her side at some point during their nap and her face was now snuggled deeply into his stomach. Forcing a visceral groan from his dry throat, Inuyasha shifted Kagome gently onto her back, and then couldn't resist brushing the hair from her eyes with his claws. He wanted to keep touching her, to taste her, but he held back, as he always did, content to just be close to her. The sounds of battle stirred him from his provocative thoughts, and crash landed him back in the hut, with Kagome still in his arms. This time his growl was menacing and Kagome stirred then sat straight up blushing furiously.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sshh..." Inuyasha gently shifted her away then ran out of the hut.

Kagome stood to follow, but she didn't need to, as soon as she reached the exit she saw Inuyasha carrying a very frightened looking Shippou towards the hut by the tail.

"I was just practicing."

Kilala, fully transformed followed behind the pair growling, obviously irritated.

"You can't go practicing your foxfire on Kilala without telling anyone you Idiot! I can't believe you woke me up with this shit."

Kagome smiled inwardly, but yelled in a mean tone to Inuyasha, "Put him down, don't make me say it."

"Keh"

Inuyasha released the poor kitsune, but not before giving him one last thump on the head for good measure. Shippou ran away as fast as he could and launched himself into Kagome's arms.

"I was just practicing, and Sango said I could."

"It's okay Shippou, Inuyasha was just worried, you should have let us know too. Promise you will the next time."

"Okay Kagome I promise...Can I go play now?"

"Sure, but don't stray from the villiage."

"Okay"

Shippou then ran off to play with the villiage children, happily followed by a little Kilala, who was prancing along cutely to intice the kids into feeding her treats.

"Where is he going?"

Kagome almost smiled when she saw how protective Inuyasha was being.

"I told him he could go play."

"Well I told him he had to sit in the hut and think about what could have happened in the forest ."

"You tried to punish him?"

"Well someone needs to!"

Kagome covered her mouth, and giggled.

"Inuyasha he had permission from Sango to practice his foxfire with Kilala, he was perfectly safe, you worry too much."

"Feh, I was not worried."

Kagome sighed.

A/N

Sorry that it's been so long since the last update. I'm going to be getting surgery, and with all the doctor's appointments I've been really busy, and tired, and sick. I don't really like this chapter all that much, but I'll be updating more regularly, hopefully once a day again, and the story will get better I promise.


	12. Lessons

**Chapter 12: Lessons **

The sun was brightly kissing everything in sight. Kagome's insides were fluttering, her heart racing. Her friends all sat around her waiting for the news that they had been summoned by Kaede to hear. So far none of them knew anything other than Kagome was not wearing the Jewel, and that she looked a little nervous, but otherwise very ...happy. They were all trying to wait patiently for Kagome's news, but they were all getting fidgety. In fact the only one who looked remotely calm was Inuyasha, who, other than glaring at Shippou, was very non-chalant about the impending bit of information. This was of coarse because he had seen and heard everything that happened at the bone eaters well. Sango was staring at the ground with a sad look on her face, absently stroking Kilala who tried to purr sweetly. Shippou was crouched as near to Kaede as he could get, chewing his little claws. Miroku the monk just sat looking at Kagome with an intent but serene expression.

Finally Kagome's insides slowed to a reasonable pace, and she was able to speak.

"The jewel... is gone...purified...I purified it... Midoriko she purified the well."

A single tear slid down her face, and she brushed it away without a second thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha make a move to come to her, but she held him off with a look. She needed to do this on her own.

"Kaede you told me to wish for the one thing that I truely wanted. At first I thought that maybe I didn't want anything, but then I realised that I was just afraid of what my heart truely desired."

Kagome looked up from the spot on the ground that she had been staring at and met the amber orbs of Inuyasha staring at her, a deep concern was glistening in them, yet encouraging her to go on.

"I suddenly knew exactly what I wanted, and how to ask for it. _Something Selfish, yet selfless Kaede? What a riddle you gave me. _I wished for the well to remain open, for me and for all of you, the people I love, then Midoriko, she granted my wish."

All was silent for a few agonizing moments. Then Shippou broke the silence.

"Kagome does that mean that your'e going to stay here with us?"

Kagome smiled at him..."It means I get to stay here, and it means that I can go back to my time whenever I want to."

Shippou launched himself into Kagome's arms, and it seemed he would never let go. He was followed by Sango, who embraced them both tightly, Kilala rubbing around thier ankles. Miroku looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and then beamed. As he approached to join the group hug Inuyasha jumped in his way, but Miroku side-stepped him and joined in anyway, for once content to not grope. Inuyasha looked at them all, then got as close as he could without having physical contact. Tears were being shed by both Sango and Kagome. Shippou was squealing... Kaede had not moved from her spot on soft grass by the fire circle. Something was differant. She could feel it. Not only was the negative aura in the forest almost if not completely gone, something else hung in the air. _What exactly did the girl wish for? _

The group celebrated long into the night. The guys had built a raging fire, and now they were all sitting around it, telling old battle tales and just enjoying one another's company. Even Inuyasha was joining in, adding comments about how he hadn't wanted to stop, but It's prolly good that they did, and about what bastards all thier enimies were. They had just finished the story of Tsubaki and the two beautiful priestesses. Miroku's face had two fresh slap indentions, and Shippou was blushing. The priestesses had found him extreamly kawaii! Soon Kagome and Sango were yawning, and Shippou was sleeping peacefully on Miroku's shoulder. Kaede, who had remained to hear the vibrant talk of her young friends raised to her feet, and placed a hand on kagome's shoulder.

"Perhaps all of ye should retire for the night. I am afraid my old bones can take no more of this damp air. It will rain tomarrow."

Kaede made her way to her cozy hut, but she didn't lie down, she sat patiently by the small cooking fire. Waiting.

Kagome nodded after Kaede and then covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Hmmm...yeah I'm beat, I guess I will go to bed now." "Miroku if you want I can take Shippou."

"Please do so... he's cramping my neck... Sango perhaps a nice massage?"

The demon slayer rolled her eyes and blushed a furious red.

"Right behind you Kagome." Sango said as she stood brushing the grass from her kimono.

"What was it that I said" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he stared at the girls retreating backs.

"You'll never learn monk...you'll never learn."

Inuyasha made a grumbling n oise and then grabbed Miroku by side of his robes and pulled him along behind him.

"Come on Miroku, we have to get to the hut with the girls, they need to be looked after."

"It seems you were looking after Kagome quite closely this afternoon."

Inuyasha stopped dead and spun to look Miroku in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the two of you all huddled up in the hut...you looked...cozy. Is something going on that I should know about?"

"NOTHING IS GOING ON! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS!"

Miroku laughed and walked past Inuyasha and towards the hut.

"It is you that never learns his lesson my friend."

"Feh"

Finally the wind began to humm with a dark unsettling aura, and Kaede looked up to the doorway and smiled.

"Sister, please have a seat. Ye have heard of the jewel then?"

"Yes Kaede I know of the jewel, tell me what wish did the girl make?"

"It is as I predicted. The well passage will remain open, but alas something else has changed, did ye not feel it?"

"Aye sister, I felt the change as soon as I came upon the villiage. Time has been changed, the well has opened a bigger gap."

"Does ye mean to tell this old women that the well will allow everyone through now?

"Surely not everyone. Maybe the answer lies in the girls wish. What exactly did the girl wish for?"

_I wished for the well to remain open, for me and for all of you, the people I love, then Midoriko, she granted my wish."_

Kaede gasped and clutched her chest as a smile spred over her lips.

"I know now sister Kikyou who can pass through the well."

"Aye, I thought as much. My time in this world is through. I have defeated Naraku, and I no longer wish to take my beloved Inuyasha to hell with me. I know now he belongs here with the girl. I will be gone in the morning, you will find my bones and ashes by my grave. If you would please replace them."

A tear trickled down Kaede's old withered cheek, and slipped off her chin.

"Aye sister, Go with peace."

Kikyou turned to leave, sparing Kaede a final glance before departing the hut. The sad priestess had felt something within herself shift as well. The jewel that had been her's to keep safe and protect, had somehow tainted her with malice and hate as well, but she had learned her lesson. It's purification had healed her many wounds. She wanted to be free, and now she could be.

A/N

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and thank you for your support and kind words towards my surgery. I really appreciate it. To my friend Washuu...This is a Kag/Inu fic...of course he tells her! But I have to make everyone suffer first Don't cha know:)


	13. Kikyou's Last Words

**Chapter13: Kikyou's Last Words**

The cool night breeze whipped the dark hair of the priestess into a furious tangle, as she approached the god tree. A noise in the nearby brush alerted her, she didn't need to turn to know that a scared rabbit was running away from her. _I would run from me too little rabbit._

The hole that should have contained her heart ached with emptiness, as she cought her last eye-full of the half-demon prince who she had lost and found again. He was unchanged physically. The same strong features, the same silvery white hair, and the same golden amber eyes. _He will look at me one last time._

Kikyou took a seat under the Goshinbuku, and began to humm. Softly, but forcefully, and as her sad tune took form, Inuyasha began to awaken.

He awoke to see Kikyou's soul collectors flying in whispy swirls all around him, and to the sound of a sweet song from long ago. A quick glance, and he saw her. She looked so small, smaller than he remembered, and tired. Her hair no longer glistened, and her skin was sallow. His Kikyou was no more. He waited for the once beautiful and powerful miko to finish her song, as he let the melody wrap around him. The words to this particular tune had been lost centuries ago, but the song itself stood alone. It was sickeningly saddening, yet hopeful, making him think that maybe Kikyou had never really left him.

When she finished her melancholy melody, he jumped down in front of her. Liquid gold met empty pools. For a moment it looked like maybe there was a flicker of life, of the real Kikyou there, but as soon as it came it was gone, and the black nothingness returned.

"Ki Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha, do you remember, the first time you and I actually spoke. I was humming that song, alone in the medow. I heard you, and I called you to me."

"I remember."

" I was watching you, waiting for, I mean, I just wanted the jewel."

"Ah the jewel of four souls. All the time that I protected it I always wondered: How can something so small cause so much pain. I see now that the jewel can also heal."

Kikyou's cold eyes ran over Inuyasha too closely making his ears twitch.

"What is it your'e after?"

"I merely came to say goodbye. I wanted to see you one last time. I will not hold you to your word. I can not take you with me. You do not belong where I am going."

Kikyou stood and swept herself into his arms, crushing her face against the solid wall of his chest.

"I wanted to be a normal woman. I wished for it so many times, Midoriko, she never listed to me. My heart was not true."

Inuyasha could feel the tears dampening his haori, and still he could not speak. He just let her cry as he stood there dumbfounded. A look of pure confusion plastered to his face. _Goodbye, Kikyou._

"I have to go now. Please let her mend what I could not. All is as it should be."

With that Kikyou broke thier embrace and let her soul collectors carry her away. She dared even spare a look over her shoulder at the fearless half-man that she had broken her vows for. Her time was spent.

Behind her, a single tear ran down the silver-haired hanyou's face, as he fought the urge to follow the dead priestess. _Her time is spent, and she knows it needs to end. _Instead he called to her as he had done so many times before.

"Kikyou!"

This time there was no reanimation.

Time passed, and the sun began to peak over the horizon. Still Inuyasha sat on his perch. Lost in thought and completely numb. What had he lost. _Nothing, I've lost nothing, Kikyou has been dead a long time. _Gradually his limbs became tingly and once again feeling was restored. He hopped down and literally shook off his burden, before heading back to the villiage. _Back to Kagome._

_A/N_

I know that this is a short chappie, but I needed to seperate Kikyou's goodbye to Inuyahsa from the next chapter.

I promise there will be Lemony goodness very soon. There are things that have to happen first. Patience is a virtue guys:)

Thank you all for the awesome reviews, you all are the reason this story keeps going!


	14. Laid to Rest

**Chapter14: Laid to Rest**

_A/N_

_LIME WARNING LIME WARNING LIME WARNING LIME WARNING_

Kagome awoke to the merry sound of crickets chirping away. She had become accustomed to the sound, and found it oddly comforting. They used to annoy her...keep her awake, but she had grown to hear thier unique song in a differant way. A sweet lullaby that lulled her to sleep, and then gently awakened her in the morning.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, taking the time to stretch good and proper. Slowly she looked around and noticed that she was the only one left in the hut. The sun was dull, the room still dark. The patter of raindrops was faint, but there, teasing her. She hated rainy, gloomy days. A slow smile swept over her lips as a memory whisked into her mind. Miroku's rain hat was broken and poor shy Sango had finally gathered up enough courage to take an umbrella to him. They shared it for merely a second or two before Miroku's hand betrayed him. Sango gave him a quick slap, but for the first time, she had secretly smiled and blushed. Kagome had seen the pink twinge on her friend's cheeks and had been so happy for her.

As quickly as it had come the memory was gone, and another one took it's place. She had been so sick. Walking through the rain had given her a nasty cold, and when they stopped for shelter she couldn't sleep. She had been sitting by the doorway of the small abandoned hut that they had taken refuge in for the night, staring out into the forest, just thinking, when she had felt a hand on her back. Turning her head she cought Inuyasha's eyes. He had been worried about her, and had brought her his haori. She wrapped herself in it, and snuggled onto his shoulder, finally falling asleep.

_Maybe rainy days arn't as bad as I thought._ Humming she stepped out of the hut and into the drizzle. She walked along the forest path toward the well. _I'll just hop in for a little while. I'll take a quick bath, and then come right back. _A crunching in the trees ahead of her made her stop, and she reached behind her back to grab her bow, and an arrow from her quiver, but there was nothing there. The rustling came closer, she tried to move, but it was like she was frozen. The rain had picked up and become severe. She could hardly see her own hands, and still she stood in place, shivering, but un-moving. The rustling became a roar in her ears. _Why didn't I just wait for Inuyasha? He would have walked me to the well._ But Inuyasha was not there. It was just her, and she had to fight. Finally her feet cooperated, and she was able to make her stand. She stood feet apart, fists up, ready to fight the best she could. The rain was blinding. Running from her hair down her face and into her eyes. She could bareley see anything. Then a figure emerged. Wearing all red, with a head of matted silver.

"Ka Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!...Inuyasha! Why are you creeping around the woods? YOU SCARED ME. I know you knew it was me... why didn't you say something...I feel so stupid now. This is all your fault...I was so scared...

He didn't even hear her, all he could do was look at her. He had told her once or twice that she was not pretty, but he had lied. How could he ever think that? Here she was completely drenced. Her skirt and blouse were clinging to her for dear life, but not hiding anything. Her hair was curled from the rain, and tangled into a swirling raven nest. There were no words to describe her. She was beyond beautiful, and when he met her eyes, he forgot all the impossibilities. He forgot that she was a human, he forgot that he was no where near good enough, he forgot that he had ever loved before, all he knew was that he loved now. He knew that he truely loved this raven-haired angel. _Kagome. _The blood in his body rushed to his head, energy that needed an exit, energy that had built up for so long was threatening to release itself. He wanted to let it go, he needed to let it go. There was so much that he should have said to her, so much he should have done right, that had turned out wrong. He stepped closer to her, reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing gently. She stopped her insults, and looked at him. Her deep brown eyes bore into his soul, and the temptation was too great. He moved his other hand to her face, and gently ran a single claw over her lips.

"Inu...yasha?"

He didn't let her finish, he reached around and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Kagome, just don't say anything, I've been blind, and I am a baka."

With that said he lowered his mouth to hers.

Inuyasha's kiss was sweet, and gentle. He took nothing from her, but gave her everything and more. They kissed slowly at first, but the intensity that had built up between them over the last three years, soon spilled out, and the kiss became deeper, and harder. The rain still fell heavily, but went un-noticed by the two lovers. Inuyasha grunted and pulled her hips to his. She felt his want for her on her stomach. It seemed that with every second it grew and grew. Inuyasha's hands were everywhere now. In her hair, on her back, on her neck and shoulders...

He rubbed her everywhere he could reach, not to arouse her, but to comfort her. The resistance that he thought she would have, was non-existant. She tried to give him what he was giving her back, but he wouldn't letr her. He fought with his inner-youkai, not to make the kiss go further, though he wanted it to. He wanted it too so badly.

When he felt that he could no longer fight it, he took a step back, breaking their kiss, but he didn't let go of her. He didn't want to stop touching her. A few minutes passed before either one of them moved at all, and even then it was a subtle shifting move. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. He could smell the warm salt of her tears.

"Kagome, I'm sorry...don't cry."

He let go of her immediately and backed away. He had scared her, she didn't want him, not in that way. Why had he kissed her? What had come over him?

Kagome saw the pain in Inuyasha's eyes. _He thinks I'm mad, he thinks I don't want him. _His head drooped, his shoulders were slumped. Defeated, he looked so defeated.

"No... Inuyasha it's not that, these are happy tears."

"Happy tears."

I just...you just...and I just... I've wanted... for so long..."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and let a rare smile appear on his lips, before taking her back into his arms, and crushing her to his chest.

"I know... me too."

_A/N_

_Some citrus for you citrusy people_

_It's not over yet guys...He's still a baka._

_Sorry for the long time between updates, the good news is, my surgery has been cancelled, the bad news is I have to haul my computer all over creation with me, and it is not a laptop. I'm doing allot of traveling...Updates will be coming more often and perhaps everyday now though...yeah!_


	15. Kikyo's Gifts and Kagome's Acceptance

**Chapter 15: Kikyo's Gifts and Kagome's Acceptance**

When they arrived back at the village Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all inside Kaede's hut. A thin curling whisp of smoke was the only sign of life as they approached. The whole villiage was silent. Kagome didn't think much of this, after all it was pouring outside. However, an uneasy feeling began to come over her as they got closer to Kaed's and by the time they had reached the door she was practically about to vomit, something was wrong. Inuyasha took her hand and she felt him applying a slight comforting pressure, as he reached past her and opened the door.

Inside her friends were all sitting cross legged on the floor around a small cooking fire. The rain had blocked the sun, and the fire was the only source of light in the room. It cast odd shadows across everything. Miroku was the first to look up at them, his eyes, which were normally full of child-like joy, were over-cast, and when he spoke, he said nothing of Inuyasha and Kagome's linked hands, which was a bigger cause for concern. Instead he looked directly at Inuyasha, sighed and cleared his throat.

"It really is over my friend, we have nothing left to concern ourselves with but stray demons now." "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha flinched slightly, Miroku's concern seemed to hit him like a fist, but instead of responding by saying something nasty, Inuyasha just squeezed Kagome's hand a little tighter.

"What do you want me to say Miroku?"

"I just thought...we just thought...nevermind."

Kagome looked from one to the other and tried to think of a plausible explanation for thier strange behavior. She found none. There was a strange silence for a few seconds, and then Sango stood, and handed Kagome a rain hat.

"Kaede is waiting for us by her grave, we didn't know when you guys would be back, and I think that Kaede needed her time to say her own goodbyes." "She asked that we all join her there when you both returned."

Kagome almost had to comically scratch her head. _Whose grave?_ She didn't even have time to ask, by the time her confusion had cleared, evryone had already filed past her, and Inuyasha was gently tugging her hand.

"Come on Kagome, I don't want to go either, but I owe the old lady that much."

"Inuyasha where are we...I mean...who died?"

There was no hesitation in his response. "Kikyo has gone to hell."

There were no rites performed, because Kikyo was already dead, but Miroku had said a prayer, and Kaede had cleansed the area around the small memorial she had constructed. Inuyasha held fast to Kagome's hand the whole time. _It isn't much, for a once beloved priestess._ In his eyes the whole villiage should have attended, there should have been something to show that this was indeed once and for all the final resting place of the priestess who had so fiercely protected the shikon jewel. Flashes of Kikyo sprung into his head, and he couldn't clear them. He tried to think of something to push the images out. He envisioned Kagome, as he had found her this morning, soaking wet and scared, smelling of flowers and mud. A vision that an hour ago could have kept him from death, and still Kikyo shown through it. He saw her not as she had returned, but as how she had been before Naraku had killed her. In his mind she was a strong, beautiful, complicated dream that was always unobtainable. He did not shed tears, though he felt the sting of them at his throat. Beside him, Kagome shifted uncomfortably. _Please let her understand. _Then Kagome met his eyes, and he knew that she did.

No one spoke much on the short walk back. Even Shippou, who had never been one to maintain a respectful silence was quiet. The rain lightened as they entered Kaede's hut, and Kagome shivered. Inuyasha made a sheeshing noise, and finally let go of her hand long enough to remove his haori and wrap it around her shoulders. Kaede was the first to sit, and motioned for the rest of the group to do the same. When they were all seated around the fire, and Inuyasha's hand once again squeezing hers Kagome let everything sink in. _Kikyo is gone. What does that mean? What does that change?_ She didn't have time to ponder her answers, Kaede began to speak.

"Kikyo came to me last night, she left in my posession parting gifts for each of you."

From a corner Kaede produced a satchel, and from it she extracted several packages. The first she handed to Shippou, who looked at it with wide eyes.

"Do not fear little one, alas she was indeed my sister once again trust that."

Shippou opened the present slowly, and as the wrapping fell to the ground a calming pink light surrounded him. Kagome felt Inuyasha tense, she knew he was gripping tetseiga. Then as clear as if she had been right there with them Kikyo's voice was heard.

"For the young Kitsune...Shippou I believe it is right?"

Shippou nodded to no one. You could almost feel Kikyo smile.

"I must explain, you see I have very little in the way of possesions, I have mainly my miko power, so that, in differant forms is what I give to you all. Shippou you have seen many things that a young cub your age should never witness. I knew immediately what I wanted to leave for you. My dear child ,may you never again wake from a nightmare caused by the arduous journey that you so wrongly had to partake in. I give you peace, and the gift of beautiful dreams. "

Shippou stared at his lap "I don't have nightmares...really I..."

Miroku patted him on the back, and Kilala nuzzled her way under his arm. Shippou blushed, then whispered. "Thank you"

Kaede handed the next package to Sango, who unwrapped it with cautious interest. A light the color of the palest blue sky shone all around her, and she smiled.

"I am afraid that I can not give you what you desire most. I am proof that the dead should remain so. What I choose to leave you, Fearless Demon Slayer, will not help you in battle, but in life. I give you understanding and Trust. You will need both of these things Sango to survive now. I feel that there is an important fight that you must win within yourself, and these things will guide you on your way."

Sango shivered as the light left her cold, and Kagome saw a single tear roll down her cheek. Kagome knew what Sango was hoping for. _Poor Kohaku._

Kaede handed the next package to Miroku, who ripped it open. The light was more forceful, and glowed a spectacular green. Miroku looked sort of green himself, and Kagome wasn't sure it was from the light.

"For you monk, I leave you gentle true love, guidance, and the strength to see what the other's around you see, within yourself. Just as the demon slayer must fight a personal battle, so must you. These gifts will overcome your doubt."

As the light left him, Miroku's features hardened and he balled his hand into a fist, the hand that had once carried the wind tunnel. Kaede was handing Inuyasha the next package. Kagome stiffened considerably, Inuyasha let go of her hand, but held her gaze as yellow light washed over him.

"Ah...Inuyasha... I believe that I have said most of what I need to say to you. I have no possession that I consider precious enough to leave to you, but I do want to give you something that I just realised that I had. The ability to believe in happy endings."

That was it, the light had vanished from him. He closed his eyes, and Kagome wanted to scream. He once was willing to follow Kikyo into hell. What had changed, she did not know, maybe he still wanted to. Maybe he was angry with Kikyo for denying him that right. Kagome knew that she was wrong as soon as Inuyasha opened his eyes. In them she saw a deep sadness, but also a forgiving peace.

Kaede looked directly at Kagome, and what was left of her nerves fried. When Kaede handed Kagome the package meant for her, her eyes were sad and her face to the ground. Kagome noticed that her package was much larger, and seemed muc h heavier than the others. When she opened it, a very faint purplish pinkish light emanated from within it. Kagome waited, but heard nothing, so she reached into the package and removed it's contents. She heard Kaede hold in a sob, and Kagome gasped herself as she pulled out Kikyo's bow, and a small quiver of arrows. The bow still shone dimly, but Kagome realised that she and Kaede were the only ones who could see the glow. This was a true miko bow. Kagome ran her fingers up and down the beautiful weapon and smiled. Inuyasha once again took her hand.

The group sat in silence until Kaede cleared her throat.

"Has bin a long day, what say we all get some sleep aye."

They all nodded in agreement, and headed off to bed. Shippou was asleep within minutes, snuggled up with Kilala, no doubt enjoying his pleasant dreams, Sango, Miroku, and even Inuyasha, had all wandered off, leaving her alone with the slumbering Kitsune. She sighed and laid down on her bed roll. She wanted to go off, and find Inuyasha, but she didn't want to pry. Maybe he needed some time alone to take in everyhting. Deciding that of course he must, Kagome laid down and tried to sleep, wishing that Kikyo had given her good dreams too.

_**A/N**_

_**I'm back, let me know what you think**_


	16. A much better day

**Chapter 16: A much better day**

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling as if she had never slept at all. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up groggily yawning. Shippou _Bless his heart_ was still sleeping soundly, but Kilala was no where in sight.

"I guess I should get up and find out how everyone is doing."

The day before had left her feeling terribly confused. _How am I suppose to react? I feel so bad for Kikyo, yet also so relieved. She is really gone. What is that going to mean to everyone? What is it going to mean to Inuyasha?_ Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by a small voice.

"Kagome? Where is everyone?" Shippou stood up and smiled at her. "Can I have some Ramen?"

Kagome laughed. Poor Shippou only got to eat Ramen when Inuyasha wasn't around.

"Sure, come on and I'll fix you some."

Miroku awoke with a start. Someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes and was pleasantly suprised to see Sango standing before him. He stood up and brushed off his robes.

"Uh.. I was just getting back to the villiage. You must have fallen asleep out here last night... I thought I should wake you."

"Oh yes I did and you should have... What I mean to say is... ahem... I had allot to think about."

"Yes me too, I spent the night in the forest as well. I just can't figure why Kikyo would leave us anything, much less something as personal as a bit of her miko power."

"Yes well, I always knew that she was really a kind person underneath it all. Anyone that gorgeous would have to be."

Sango sighed loudly and Miroku took a step backward a little too quickly, scraping his back against the trunk of the tree he had been sleeping under.

"What I meant was that well... we shouldn't dwell on why I suppose. Kaede wouldn't have given us those packages if there was anything in them to be worried about."

"Yes well I'm just not sure that I want anything that once belonged to Kikyo. I mean I am flattered that she thought of us at all, but I just feel strange about it."

"My dear Sango, You worry far too much. There was nothing dark or demonic about anything that happened yesterday, and I for one feel that maybe Kikyo knew more about all of us then she liked to let on."

"Yes but how?"

"I don't know, if you are so worried about it, then why don't you ask Kaede?"

"Lets just get back to the villiage. Kagome is probably worried about us."

"After you my lady."

Inuyasha had spent the night in the God Tree, his arms wrapped around tetseiga, and his head resting on the trunk of the great tree. He had needed to get away, to sort out his feelings. Kagome would have to be returning to her time soon. _She has finals, Whatever the fuck that means._ School was one of the many things that Inuyasha didn't understand about Kagome's world. Why did she want to do something as boring as reading or writing when she could be fighting demons? _Keh._ The thought of her dissapearing through the well made him so mad he could spit. _Who in thier right mind would want to live somewhere so noisy and smelly? _Kagome loved her time, and she loved going back there and leaving him here to deal withn the stupid monk's constant nagging.

_You know you want to go get her Inuyasha. ...Why don't you go get her Inuyasha? ...There isn't any need to become violent towards me I was merely saying..._

Blah Blah Blah.

Sometimes Miroku really did deserve a good smack. Thank god Sango was around.

The smell of beef Ramen suddenly assaulted his nostrils, and he leaped down and bounded off towards the villiage, his stomach rumbling. When he got there he found Shippou happily slurping a cup of Ramen.

"Oi runt! that better not be the last one."

"It isn't Kagome said youd c ome running when you smelled this. She left you a cup in the hut, and there is still hot water."

Inuyasha started towards the hut, but then turned.

"Where did she go?"

"She went for a walk with Kaede."

"Keh"

Kagome was just pouring the water into a cup of Ramen for Shippou when Kaede approached her. Kagome wasn't sure what she should say, so she just smiled at her old friend.

"Kagome, I wonder if ye has a moment to talk to an old women."

"Sure just let me get Shippou his breakfast."

"Tis no hurry."

Shippou squeaked as Kagome handed him his breakfast with a warning to be careful with the hot contents. He promised not to spill, and she patted his head, and told him that when Inuyasha came where the noodles were. Then she waved and walked off with Kaede.

Kaede was definately past her prime, but she didn't move like it, in fact Kagome, who was still exausted from not sleeping, found it kind of hard to keep up with her. They walked in silence until they reached the clearing that housed the old well. Kaede sat down on the rim, and motioned for Kagome to do the same.

"There is much that I must tell you Kagome, and I know not where to begin."

"What's wrong."

"It is not what is wrong, but what is right that I have brought ye here to discuss. My sister came to me the night before she... died. She stayed for only a short time, but I knew that it was her true self. She told me that my suspicions were indeed correct. That the purification of the jewel had changed the aura of this clearing, and the forest surrounding it."

"What do you mean changed it?"

"Well Kikyo and I both believe that Midoriko took your wish just as it was presented to her. When ye asked her to keep the passage between the ages open for the ones that ye care most deeply for, she did just that."

"What are you saying Kaede?"

"I am telling you and Inuyahsa are not the only ones who can return to yer time. Midoriko widened the gap in the well."

"Are you saying that Sango, and Shippou and Miroku and I mean...everyone could get through if they wanted?"

"Anyone ye hold love for in yer heart may pass through the well."

Kagome was stunned. _My family can all be together. If they wanted, they could. _A tear slid down her cheek as she realised that that was exactly what her friends had become. A part of her family. Kagome instinctivly reached for the jewel around her neck, and laughed when her finger clasped nothing but air. Her laughter became louder and she threw her arms around Kaede.

"Thank you Kaede! Thank you so much!"

"Tis not me ye should be thanking" Kaede replied returning Kagome's hug, and laughing along inwardly right along with her.

Kagome released Kaede and hopped off the well. "Thank you Midoriko." she whispered, her laughter coming under control. If she had still been laughing she would have missed the reply.

_You are welcome my child._

Miroku and Sango arrived back at the villiage just as Inuyasha and Shippou were finishing up thier Ramen. Inuyasha, noodles dribbling out of his mouth held the virtually empty container out to Miroku, and made the nastiest slurping noise he could muster.

"Want Some?"

"I think I'll pass."

Sango giggled.

"Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked looking around.

"She ain't here, and I ain't her keeper."

"You two looked rather comfortable with each other yesterday might I inquire as to..."

"No you may not INQUIRE you stupid fucking..."

"INUYASHA OSUWARI!"

There was a crash as he slammed face first into the ground. He recovered quickly and came up swearing.

"Kagome what the fuck is your problem? I thought you would be back in your own time by now! Why are you still hanging around anyway? GO HOME AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. WHAT DID I DO ANYWAY? I HATE THESE DAMN BEADS! "

Kagome ignored him totally and just smiled.

"Inuyasha nothing you can say can bother me. Not Today."

"What are you so happy about anyway? Did you run into wolf boy or something. Did he give you some more flowers. Mark his territory?"

"Inuyasha would you stop trying to start an argument. It's not going to work."

He crossed his arms angrily.

"I have got to tell you all something. I...I mean... Midoriko... and then Kaede said that Kikyo said that..."

"Would you just get to the point already?"

"The well...you can get through the well."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? I think I know that I can get through the well Kagome. I have been doing it for a long time. I did it just last week and was attacked by pointy birthday hats. REMEMBER."

"No I know that, what I mean is you all can."

Miroku and Sango both looked up at the same time. Thay had, until this point been trying to stay out of the usual: Kagome is about to go home argument.

"Do you mean all of us could go with you to your time if we wanted to?" Sango asked excitedly.

Kagome giggled and hugged Sango. "Yes that's exactly what I mean."

Sango tried not to jump up and down. "Oh Kagome can we go to the thing that has all the shops?"

"You mean the Mall? Sure of course we can."

Shippou ran over and grabbed Kagome's left leg. "Can I go to?"

"Of course." she said leaning down to hug the little kitsune, who hopped up on her shoulder.

Miroku looked to be deep in thought. "Do all the women in your time wear uny-forms?"

Sango slapped him. Inuyasha patted the monk on the back.

"And you say that I'll never learn. Feh."

_**A/N**_

_Let me know what you think. I would love to know!_


	17. Through the Well

**Chapter 17: Through the Well**

Kagome awoke early before the sun was up. She was going to go back to the shrine and explain to her mother what had happened. She tried to sneak out unnoticed, but she saw Inuyasha's ears twitch, and a moment later he grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your'e going?"

"Home to tell my mom that everyone is coming today. She doesn't know yet, and I didn't want to just walk in and scare her."

"I'll come with you."

"No it's okay really. I can go by myself, I'll be careful, i have Kikyo's bow, and the well is not that far."

"I... you'll take too long. If I carry you we can be back before the lazy monk wakes up."

"Well if you don't mind I guess I don't."

Kagome smiled, and they stepped outside together. The sky was a brilliant swirl of color. Salmony pink with orange splotches. She looked over at Inuyasha, he had his face turned upward slightly, he seemed almost peaceful. Then he turned, his eyes met hers, and she blushed.

"Inuyasha...maybe we should I mean what... oh nevermind."

He cleared his throat. "Hop on Kagome, the point in me going with you was to hurry, not move like slug demons."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, but she did climb onto his back. Immediately she felt completely safe. Inuyasha lept through the trees, and Kagome once again felt like she had grown wings. She snuggled into his back and inhaled the smell of him. Kouga always baited Inuyasha by telling him that he smelled like dog. He didn't. Inuyasha smelled like earth, and rain, fresh grass, and sunshine. She couldn't get enough of that smell.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm Hmm."

"Uh...we're here."

"Oh yeah sorry."

Inuyasha took a deep breath to keep his composure, as Kagome's hands slid down the front of his haori. She didn't mean to make him shudder, he knew that. It was an innocent action, that she had taken millions of times before. _Before you hadn't kissed her baka._ If a couple of kisses could do this to him, he wasn't sure he wanted to kiss anyone ever again. _Yeah right._

"Inuyasha are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, your'e the one whose taking so long. Lets go."

He walked past her as quickly as he could, trying his damndest to hide the red tinge on his cheeks.

"Momma!"

"Kagome, and Inuyasha too, what a happy surprise! Back so soon, oh I'll make some tea. Have you already had breakfast? Inuyasha you look flushed are you sick?"

"I don't get sick."

"Oh of course not, I just worry so, about both of you."

"Feh"

"Oh I know that you wouln't let anything happen to Kagome Inuyasha. She is so lucky that she found you before some nasty demon found her."

Inuyasha winced at his first memory of Kagome. He hadn't been very nice.

"Your'e right mom I am lucky."

As Mrs. Higurashi turned and started messing with the refrigerator Kagome sent Inuyasha a private "I meant that" smile. His face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Mom I have got to tell you something."

Mrs. Higurashi's face was solemn as she turned to face her daughter "What's happened? Is it Shippou?"

"No mom it's nothing bad it's something wonderful." Mrs. Higurashi noticeably relaxed. "Sango, and Miroku and Shippou and I mean all of us can get t hrough the well."

"What do you mean honey?"

"When I purified the jewel, I had to make a wish, and I wished for the time slip to remain open for the ones I loved, and the jewel, it opened the portal wider. Is that okay, I mean could we all come stay here for a few days?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and took out another carton of eggs. "I would love to meet them, I feel as if I know them already. I'll fix up the spare bedrooms, and get some breakfast ready. You two hurry along and get the others. Souta will be so surprised when he wakes up."

"Surprised about what mom? Cool Inuyasha's here."

"Hey pup."

"Are you guys gonna stay tonight I just got a new video game we could play."

"Yeah runt, we gotta go somewhere for a little while, but we'll be right back, help your mom out okay."

"Sure Inuyasha...I always help her out around the house. I painted the well house all by myself last weekend."

Kagome smiled inwardly at her brother's admiration. Then laughed out loud when Inuyasha asked "What's Paint?"

Miroku stretched lazily and yawned obnoxiously, trying to be as loud as possible. Sango slept not three feet from him her head resting on her hiraikatsu, kirara neslted in a ball just above her knees.

_How I wish it were that simple. Perhaps I could come back in the next life as a fire cat. _Sango stirred in her sleep. Miroku tried to focus on something else. _Uny-forms...yes Uny-forms... Sango in a Uny-form..._

When Sango awoke she didn't see Kagome, or Inuyasha, but she did she Miroku, staring at her in a not at all unpleasant way. Although by the look on his face he was envisioning something embarrassing. She sat straight up, her spine tingling pleasantly. Miroku jumped and grinned sheepishly.

"Allow me."

He then slapped himself hard across the face. Sango just stared at him.

"I wasn't going to slap you Miroku."

"You... you wern't?"

"No, but if you felt you deserved it then I suppose I probably should have."

Miroku sighed deeply. "I am so sorry Sango, really I don't know what comes over me sometimes."

"Yes well, do try to control yourself, and I will try to hold my quick temper." She blushed, and Miroku felt something stiffen in the way she looked sitting there. _She is so beautiful._

When Inuyasha and Kagome made it back, Shippou came running and threw himself into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha glared at him, but allowed him to be obnoxious, the little kit was almost trembling with excitement.

"Wer'e ready Kagome, can you show me how to play nine-teen-do? Can we stay the night? Can I have a pillow thingie to sleep on? Can we leave now? Were ready now!"

"Calm down Shippou" Kagome laughed at his questions, "Souta would love to have someone to play video games with, Inuyasha is terrible at them, and we will be there for a couple days, and of course you get your own pillow."

"So can we..."

"We'll leave as soon as everyone is ready."

Kagome didn't need to ask if anyone was ready. They were all standing there waiting at the forest path. Sango smiled at her, and Kagome flashed a smile back. Even Miroku was acting anxious, although Kagome was pretty sure it had allot to do with the handprint over his right cheek. She would have to ask Sango how Miroku had earned that one when she got the chance.

"Okay guys, my mom is exspecting us for breakfast, so we'd better get going. Just follow me."

Shippou jumped up and down continuously as they made thier way to the well. Miroku and Inuyasha were both getting annoyed with his constant rambling.

"...and Kagome said I could have a pillow, and go to the candy store, and maybe I could play with her little brother, i've never had a little brother, I wonder if he'll like me..."

"Souta likes everyone, I'm sure you'll get along fine."

"Do you think so Kagome? Do you think he'll be afraid of me some humans are, I can be very scary you know."

"Your'e about as scary as Mrs. Higurashi runt."

"Whose Mrs. Higur-shi?"

"That's my mom, she is gonna love you Shippou."

"Oh"

"Were here" Miroku said to no one in particular.

Everyone gathered around the well.

"I'll go first, so I can show the rest of you how, and Inuyasha you go last, and make sure that everyone gets down okay."

"Hmmph"

"Okay I'll see you guys on the other side."

The familiar sensation of weightlessness and a swirling sensation then she was back in the well house, back in Tokyo. She climbed out of the well, using the rope ladder that gramps had installed so long ago. Then Miroku popped his head out, followed by Sango. He helped her out and they all turned to see Inuyasha jump out, Shippou on one shoulder, and Kirara in his arms.

"Kagome is this where you live?" Shippou asked looking around the well house with a wrinkled nose.

"Of course not silly, follow me and we'll go up to the house, momma made us all breakfast."

_**A/N**_

_**Well...(cough) This chapter sucks. I solemnly swear to make the next one better. This one was hard to write, there might be some ooc sorry.**_

_**Amelia AKA: Wishing4Wings**_


	18. Kagome's Time

**Chapter 18: Kagome's Time**

Kagome was smiling brightly as she led the way into the house. Shippou was still hopping up and down, only he was on Inuyasha's shoulder, and from the look of things dangerously close to getting thumped.

The sliding glass door made a swooshing noise as Kagome threw it open. "Mom!"

"In the kitchen hun, I'm just now taking the rolls out of the oven come on hurry before it everything gets cold."

The kitchen was warm from the oven, and the food was spread from one end of the table to the other. Sango made a strange sound and covered her mouth. Kagome looked back and noticed the blush on all her friends faces.

"Mom went a little overboard she's real excited to see you all."

Mrs. Higurashi turned from the stove a pan of ramen in her hand.

"Oh you startled me, I am so glad to see you all finally Kagome has told me so much about you all I feel as if I know you all."

In one motion she placed the pan on the table and swooped Shippou from Inuyasha's shoulders and squeezed him.

"You are even more adorable than Kagome told me Shippou."

He blushed and hugged her back. "Thank you Mrs. Higur-shi."

Kagome giggled, as Shippou hopped onto her mother's shoulder. Her mother turned her head to look at Shippou and smiled.

"Why don't you have a seat at the table Shippou."

"Yes Ma'm"

"And the rest of you too don't be shy... "Sango" Mrs. Higurashi hugged her and then smiled warmly "You can put your weapon in the hall next to tetseiga dear... no weapons at the table."

Sango looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged. "Come on Sango I'll show you where."

"Hurry on then you two."

Miroku made a move to sit down beside Shippou, but Mrs. Higurashi stopped him with yet another hug.

"Miroku, Kagome said you were handsome, but I had no idea, why don't you sit right here, and Sango can sit beside you, doesn't that sound nice?.

Miroku blushed furiously and nodded. For once it seemed the monk was at a loss for words. As he took a seat Sango and Inuyasha returned. Mrs. Higurashi lead Sango to her seat beside Miroku, and Inuyasha plopped into his normal spot at the end of the table beside Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath..."Well if you are all ready, Kagome why don't you get the butter, and the syrup from the fridge and we can all dig in."

Kagome headed to the fridge, took out what she needed, and then sat down next to Inuyasha, who was stuffing Ramen in his mouth. He looked around at the table, and then whispered,

"Oi wench, is this food gonna make me choke..."

Kagome was about to answer but her mom was quicker..."

Inuyasha I promise that no one eats curry for breakfast, and please watch your language there are children present." She looked in Shippou's direction.

Inuyasha blushed and Miroku busted out laughing. Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha both gave him a menacing look, and he promptly filled his mouth with a rather large bite of gravy and biscuit.

"Once we all finish breakfast, Kagome can show you where you are sleeping, and then when Souta and Grampa return from the market, we will all go into town and do a little shopping." "Sango, I'm sure you are going to love mall, we'll get you some pretty new things to wear, and you too boys, a couple of nice pairs of pants, and a few new shirts, then tonight if you all do not mind, I'd like to take you all out to dinner at Souta and Kagome's favorite Italian resturant. Do you guys like Italian?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what that is Mrs. Higurashi." Sango said blushing.

"Well I'm sure you will all enjoy it very much. It will be our first dinner together as a family."

Inuyasha looked down at his plate, Miroku was solemn, Shippou looked pleased as punch, and a tear rolled down Sango's face. Kagome looked around at all of her friends, and squeezed Inuyasha's hand under the table.

"We'd like that allot mom." "Thank you."

Mrs. Higurashi looked a little choked up with everyones reaction, but she hid it well beneath a bright cheery smile.

"Of course dear."

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly..."Youre mom never cared where I slept before...why would she care now?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome explained " She is just trying to let everyone have thier own bed." "Its not a big deal. If you want tostay in my room, or in the god tree you can okay?"

"Whatever"

Kagome sighed and went to go help Sango with the jeans and tank top she had loaned her.

"i don't know Kagome do you thinkl that this is a bit...foreward?"

"In my time Sango this shirt is perfectly acceptable...I promise you."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the girls from her position in the hallway.

"If you want Sango Dear, I can loan you one of my shirts...It may be less revealing."

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi...I would be most thankful."

"Don't even think twice about it dear, follow me."

As Sango left to find more acceptable clothing, Shippou and Souta ran into the room squealing.

"Kagome can i show Souta my foxfire?"

Kagome looked at her little brother's pleading expression, and then at Shippou's proud one.

"Be careful..."

"YESSS!" the pair exclaimed together.

"...Make sure you don't burn any of mama's flowers." Kagome yelled after thier retreating backs, but they were too far to hear her."

Kagome was on her way back to her room, when she heard voices from the kitchen.

"I'm serious Inuyasha...the boy showed me earlier...fully nude...and I thought that uni-forms were the best thing ever invented."

Kagome sighed and entered the kitchen. Inuyasha turned bright red, and Miroku hid something behind his back.

"What are you two up to?"

"Oh nothing at at all Kagome...we were just discussing...uh...jeans. Doesnt that thick fabric get uncomfortable?"

Kagome glared at the two of them. "NO"

"Well okay then...Inuyasha and I will go get dressed then...for the mall."

The two skirted around her and upstairs as quickly as possible. Kagome turned to leave when a cardboard order form cought her eye...

_Playboy? Oh My God! Souta has grown up more than I thought._

Then she remembered Miroku hiding something behind his back.

_OH MY GOD THOSE PERVERTS!_

Kagome blushed.

A/N

Sorry Ive had Writers Block


	19. Getting Ready

**Chapter 19: Getting Ready**

Inuyasha sat on a branch in the God Tree while Kagome was inside "getting ready". The mall had been everything he had expected it to be. God aweful, boring, and uncomfortable. Th only thing to do was to walk around and shop. Who wanted to shop anyway? Especially for stupid things that you had no real use for.

At least Miroku and Sango had been amusing. Although Inuyasha almost felt sorry for the monk. He hadn't seen Miroku get slapped that much in a very long time. In fact Sango wasn't even talking to him by the time they got in the car to go home. Even Kagome was mad with him.

_"Miroku in my time you just don't do that."_

_"Not that you should do it in our time either you ... you lecher! (SLAP)_

Shippou had had a good time though. Mrs. Higurashi had bought him a huge bag of jelly beans, and she had helped him select which flavors to get. Inuyasha almost smiled. He would have enjoyed the candy shop himself, if it hadn't been for the bombardment of sickeningly sweet smells.

The real reason he had put up with it was for Kagome, who had obviously loved dragging each of them off into one store after another. Mrs. Higurashi had smiled and bought them all new clothes and at lunch...ice cream. Inuyasha had accepted the jeans and black t-shirt Mrs. Higurashi had purchased him, but only because she looked so happy about buying them for him. But he just couldn't understand why anyone would want to wear something so damned uncomfortable, and had pretty much decided not to wear them, when he had cought Kagome's "look" and known he probably wouldn't have a choice.

Kagome had reached into her own pocket, and bought him a new hat to cover his ears. It was black, it matched his new shirt. It was pretty much exactly the same as his old hat, only allot cleaner. He hated having to hide his ears...It wasn't too comfy for him to stuff them under a hat...in fact sometimes it downright hurt. But he knew that he would, because Kagome would ask him not to forget to put it on, and she would look at him with those big brown eyes, and he would have no choice but to grin and bear it.

_Ah...the things I do for lo...her...the things i do for her, She is always sitting me and I am getting sick and tir..._

"Inuyasha?...are you up there? Come in and get dressed."

It was her

"I am dressed"

"In your new clothes please."

Inuyasha jumped down with the intention of yelling at her, but when he saw her he got more than a little tounge tied. She was dressed in a very short very pretty little dress. It was light pink, with a spattering of little shikon colored jewels at the top. Her hair was curly and down framing her face in ringlets. He sucked in a breath and let it out in a hiss.

"Okay...you dont have to shout."

Kagome smiled.

"Good this is gonna be a lot of fun, mom is really excited too, we havent been out as a family in years."

He almost asked her why not, but then it dawned on him..._Because of you, because of the jewel. _Yeah he would get dressed in those stupid clothes and act like he was happy about it, because she was HAPPY about it.

"Sango are you there...I... we need to talk you know before dinner."

Miroku had tapped on her door three times, and she still hadn't answered him.

"Sango, I'm really sorry, I just don't know what comes over me sometimes, and Souta gave me this...well nevermind...you are right, I behaved terribly...forgive me.?"

The door opened a crack and Miroku saw Sango peek out at him.

"PLEASE try to behave in a more polite manner at dinner tonight Miroku."

"I will I will...forgiven."

Sango opened the door the rest of the way and Miroku choked on his tounge. Sango had on a peach dress that came to her calves. The bodice showed off her curvy figure, he liked her figure in that dress even better than in her demon slayer outfit. She looked so womanly, so soft and touchable. He gulped, as he felt all his edges harden.

"Forgiven."

"Oh...okay then...I better go and see if Inuyasha is ready or not...okay then I'll see you downstairs..yes downstairs."

Miroku turned to leave he didn't trust himself to look at her for one more second without touching her.

"Miroku?"

He swallowed hard.

"...Yes Sango."

He felt her approach him, he didn't turn around. He felt her hand on his arm, and then she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you Miroku.?"

Miroku touched his cheek. It burned hot where her lips had touched him.

"For what are you thanking me." He said breathlessly still not turning around.

Sango smiled her cheeks flushed with embarassment and love.

"For looking at me like that, and for not acting on impulse."

It was Miroku's turn to blush.


End file.
